Trapped
by Golden Scroll
Summary: Contains Spoilers. Crowley is possessing Dean, but things take a turn for the worst when he forces him to kidnap Sam and put another friend (namely our favourite angel) at risk, don't want to give too much away but PLEASE be warned 'M' for a reason Chapter 12 -Last Chapter * Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Ok, it's been a real long while scince I wrote anything... lets see 10 years?,but I'm back with a new passion and that is Supernatrual... so first supernatrual fic ever.  
WARNING... Things will get darker later on but this is not meant to be taken a 'wincest' story sorry folks. Although I have rated it 'M' for a reason so please do not continue if you're looking for a fluff.  
Disclaimer- *rolls out scroll* I do not own anything,nothing about supernatrual is mine, this is just a made up story, nothing to be taken seriously *yawns*

Chapter 1- Being king of Hell sucks  
Deans pov  
He was their in my head laughing,that awful dry sarcastic laugh that made me want to punch him into the next millenium,I couldn't escape,move, even think for gods sake!  
He was me! or I was Crowley? either way I was King of Hell,I had no control over my own body, save the small victories of fighting back, I'd move my own facial muscles enough to occasionally wipe a grin off that sonofabitches face,but it was pitiful and driving me into insanity with rage and he knew it.  
'Dean,Dean Dean... what have I told you,the more you fight the worse it'll get'  
that's another thing that got to me,the constant jabbering that I could never shut out, It didn't matter whether I wanted to answer or not he knew everything about me now, he could hear all my thoughts there was nothing private. I would get through this, Sam would get me outta here or Cas?  
'not if I get to them first... and you better pray boy, that I don't,but oh I already know where Sam is don't I? why? because uh.. you do ' he started laughing again.  
damnit! I had to try not to think.. how do you even do that!  
'you can't boy'  
I wanted to kill him.

SAMS POV  
I admit it, I'm on edge, Dean disappeared over two days ago, just for a burger? I know how these things usually pan out, and that is not good.  
I carried on starring at my laptop screen, not really looking at at it, there was some reasearch on there about shape shifters, but I wasn't really taking it in, instead I was wondering why Cas hadn't answered my prayers, who else could I go to, we no longer had Bobby and I can count on one hand the people I had left that I could put an ounce of trust in, most of which wouldn't be much use in this instance.  
The door slammed. I jumped a mile  
BANG!  
Shit! my gun went off I'd forgotten I was holding it.

'Woah easy Sammy!'  
It was Dean. I dived on him pinning him against the ground.  
'where the fuck have you been Dean?!' he shoved me off a little  
'Hey Hey! I said take it easy,I've been taking care of a bit of business, nosey little brother, Here I bought you a soda' He grinned from ear to ear handing me a soda like he thought it could some how ease the fact he'd been missing for 48 hours. I took a swig of it any way.  
' Just taking off like that for two WHOLE days, and you didn't think! to phone me once! you're something else'  
'Well you didn't seem too bothered when I was in purgotory for a whole damned year! so I figured a couple of days without me would be just peachy'  
Damn he always had to lay some kinda guilt trip on me  
'Ok fine, do the tests and we'll talk about it later'  
Dean Ignored me and carried on into the kitchen, I snatched up the flask of holy water from next to the laptop and followed him.  
' Dean I said do the tests' urgh I felt Dizzy,I swayed a little and Dean went out of focus.  
'Sammy? are you alright?'  
'No... I..'the flask dropped out of my hand as I collapsed onto floor.  
'Here' he said handing me a glass of water from the kitchen 'drink this'  
I didn't think, He just seemed so much like Dean I reached out without thinking and took a mouthful.  
Then everything went black.

Ok..any good? shall I carry on with it?


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to go ahead and write a second chapter anyways...

Disclaimer - See previous chapter the usual stuff.

Chapter 2 - Don't drink the soda

DEANS POV

I'd fought him all the way there, mentally screaming when Crowley drugged the soda,

Leave him alone Crowley, don't you touch him or I swear I'll!

'You'll what exactly Dean? Think me to death with furious thoughts'

I was so angry I wanted to bang my fists straight through his skull, which was pretty fucked up considering that it was also my skull.

When we got to the Motel I tried to run, but my legs took me in the opposite direction, why were we even staying in a motel anyways!? We had better places to hang out now with better protection, so why had we been stupid enough to take risks, just to be closer to some job.

When Sammy threw us to the ground I hoped that he'd figured it out, but Crowley took over, pulling up little tricks from my brain, using my knowledge against me, throwing Sam just enough off the sent to set him off guard. But I had managed to pull out just for a second when Sam fell to the ground I'd shouted to him.

'Sammy are you ok?'

That split second had been me, but it took all my strength, Cowley quickly regained control and forced the retched drugged water into his hands. I just watched powerless as Sam slipped into unconsciousness.

SAMS POV

I woke up, Bleary for a second I couldn't remember what had happened, and then it sprang back to me, something was terribly wrong, Dean had been with me, where was Dean?

'Dean?' I called out, but there was no answer, I tried to move only to find my arms shackled to the top bars of the cage. It stunk, it was putrid, a horrible dark place. I felt terror in the pit of my stomach; I'd had an experience like this before.

'NO! NO! NO!' I shouted aloud, had Lucifer come for me? Had he escaped the pit, was this revenge, I knew I couldn't deal with that ever again. More importantly what had they done with Dean? Where was he? Why would he just leave me like that?

Light fell on me, deep and orange, like that of fire. OMG was I in Hell? I panicked and turned my head to see... Dean?

He was holding a torch, one of those old fashioned ones lit up like a bonfire.

'Thank god you're here, what are we dealing with this time? Faeries? Have we slipped back to the medieval times dude?' I said the last bit with a chuckle nodding towards his torch.

He just stood there staring at me.

'Get me out of here man! Before whatever kidnapped us comes back'

'I kidnapped you' He said it simply and calmly, as though it was as normal as day.

'I drugged you, and I kidnapped you, and I will do with you as I see fit.' His voice was cold, it sounded like Deans voice but somehow it just wasn't.

'What are you? what have you done with my brother' I screamed the words out, terrified now that something really bad had happened to Dean and I was shackled up here unable to do anything about it.

'I am your brother' He spat back at me, 'I know all about you Sam, like your little fear of Clowns for instance, what say we get one to keep you company down here'

I growled, I hated clowns, but I wasn't going to show I was bothered, how did he know that about me? There were a few creatures that could absorb memories, so had this monster absorbed Dean's memories? If so Had he killed him? I felt sick. OMG! Was this a Demon? Was Dean possessed, still stuck deep down inside here somewhere?

'Dean, is that you? Does this thing possess you? Are you in there'

DEANS POV

I knew he would know, but somehow it didn't make it much easier, I couldn't break free I couldn't scream Yes that it was me and that I'd never felt so helpless all my life, even in Hell they had given me choices albeit not very good ones, I'd still had a choice over something. Now I couldn't even choose when to sneeze.

Crowley let him go, what is it that you want from me? Tell me and I'll do it, but Sam walks free.

'Oh Dean, you didn't think it was going to be as easy as all that did you, It's NOT very nice to be held captive is it?' I knew what he was referring to.

We let you go Crowley, now let Sam go

'All in good time, we'll soon get to the point, now shall we have a little game?'

He pulled out a knife, and swung back the cage door, to where Sam hung limply, he had his jeans on but his shirt was gone.

'Crowley I swear! Godamnit, don't do this, don't make me do this to him' I could see the look on Sam's face, he was pissed off, but there was also a little glint of fear in his eyes.

Crowley drew the knife from the tip of Sam's chin right down his torso, but he didn't press down.

'Get lost you jackass' Sam tried to back away to no avail.

'Now that's not very nice is it' Crowley retaliated, now pressing down on sams chest just enough to make him wince, toying with him.

STOP IT! I screamed in my head, Tell me what you want Crowley, this isn't you, you plot schemes, you crave power and you make deals, but you leave most your dirty work to your subjects, so why are you doing this?

'Besides the fact I enjoy it, I don't think you're ready to agree to what I have in store' He continued with the knife now cutting into Sam's skin. Sam was grimacing, letting out small anguished grunts when the knife ran too deep. Then with all his/my might Crowley brought the blade down sharp into sams hand. He screamed mostly from the pain but partially from the shock.

'Get the fuck outta my brother you demon scum 'Though he was far from beaten yet.

I was getting so angry I must of been going into overdrive, Crowley I swear if you keep going and I escape this I will kill you. I must have been really going for it with all my strength because Crowley stumbled forward slightly and the knife slipped from his grip.

'Dean is that you? 'Sam cried out, seeing Crowley falter, but Crowley seized the knife and tore it straight down into Sam's thigh. This time his scream was pure pain.

Crowley Please Don't do this. I was pretty much all but begging now, I couldn't stand to keep this up, my brother's blood was dripping down my own hand!

'You do realize Dean I can make you do much worse than this to you beloved brother'

What dya mean? I was starting to feel cold, really sick now

'Let your imagination run free Dean', his hand shifted to the top of Sam's belt and he wiggled it a little brushing the clasp with his thumb. Sam's eyes bulged; he was looking at me terrified.

OMG Crowley, you sick sonofabitch I gasped (or I would of if I'd had control of myself) Crowley Please don't make me do anything like that, I won't fight back again. My head was reeling I was trying to escape myself like a frightened rabbit. Terror stuck in my throat. Begging was not my thing, but seriously! That was just a no go.

'Relax Dean, Lucky for you I don't roll that way', but you get the general gist, I can make you do pretty much whatever I want, so you might want to hold back a little on constantly trying to overpower me, things could get uglier'

Promise me, you'll stop making me hurt Sam and I won't try it again.

'I don't think you're really in a position to be calling any shots, but hey whatever it's a deal.

I felt relieved, as Crowley withdrew the knife and we left the room but I still felt uneasy, hadn't that been just a little 'too' easy.

End Of Chapter 2 , Any good?


	3. Chapter 3

Posting another Chapter, not sure if anyone out there is reading this but I want to complete it now the idea is in my head.

Chapter 3 - Hells Chains

SAMS POV

It'd probably been only 24 hours but it felt like days that I had been here, strung up by my wrists, wounds stinging, starving and thirsty. I still didn't know for certain whether Dean was alive, and Cas still wasn't answering my prayers. Something had to be going on there was no way Cas would leave me here like this or allow any sort of harm to befall Dean.

The door opened and light fell on me, I was expecting to see Dean or at least his form but a giant of a man entered instead, he was at least my height if not a little taller and he was built, broad shoulders and rippling muscle, he looked menacing. I breathed in a little sharp intake of breath expecting the worst as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and thrust my head up to look at him, I could see he had a wide face with metal teeth and black eyes and he was smiling at me, not in a good way. He shoved a metal cup at my mouth and held my nose forcing me to gasp and gulp down the liquid causing me to cough and splutter.

'Don't worry sunshine it's only water I'm forcing down you... ...this time' he snorted like a pig and tapped my face with his rough hands.

God what did he mean, I seriously wanted to get out of here, this was far from fun, and deep inside I was beginning to panic, what if Dean was Dead, and what if Cas wasn't coming, I could handle dying, but I knew I couldn't handle never ending torture, the cage had been enough, it had almost finished me off but I had been rescued, what If this time I wasn't, what if it was like the cage but what if no one came this time. What if I was stuck here forever? I struggled hard against the restraints I needed to get out.

DEANS POV

It was a disturbing noise, Crowley was singing again. He did it a lot, probably just trying to drive me further in to insanity, I tried to search his thoughts for some reason why this was happening, other than the obvious that Crowley was a Demon and he enjoyed these things. I couldn't see his thoughts like he could mine, they were blocked somehow. Frustrated I barked at him to shut the hell up.

'What's the matter Dean, feeling a little tetchy today are we? Want to go and pay another visit to Moosey' his whining tone irritated me equally as much as the singing.

Stop it! I snapped Just get it over with godamnit! And tell me what you want

'Ok, you really want to know? you do realize that you're not going to like it'

Just fuckin tell me Crowley

'I want you to bring Castiel to me'

And why the Hell would wanna do that!? What do you want from Castiel anyhow?

'Besides the fact I have an immense dislike for our feathered friend, I want something more specific from him'

Huh, like what?

'His Grace'

No frickin way! there was no way I was going to lure Cas here so that some Demon could rip out his grace and probably do all manner of ugly things to him once he was human. I am not gonna to that Crowley forget it.

'I guess we'll just have to play some more games with Sammy, maybe another round will change your mind'

You promised you wouldn't make me hurt him again if I stopped struggling, and I've sure as hell stopped struggling.

'I didn't say anything about 'US' hurting him... come on now Dean, use that loaf of yours, how many of my demons do you think are just begging to get at that brother of yours, all the Demons you've slain, you naughty boys' He seemed amused with himself, I was filled with complete horror, I had no choice, betray my brother or my best friend.

Please R/R and let me know if it's shaping up at all?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Tears of a phoenix  
Deans POV-  
I was trapped, cold, Sam was the obvious choice to save, I couldn't put Castiel before him, but there was just something about Getting Castiel to come here, to have him torn apart, leave him here, an angel without his powers in hell it was like leading a lamb to slaughter I just couldn't do it to him. Plus there was whatever Crowley was going to do with his Grace, that was not going to be good.  
' I really don't know why you're debating,You know you're going to choose Sam, Its getting incredibly tedious'  
No, Sam wouldn't want this, he wanted Dean to stop protecting him, He hated it when Dean treated his life as though it were more important than anyone elses, he remembered how Sam had felt about Kevin, he would blame Dean for this too.  
I'm not bringing Castiel to you Crowley, forget it.  
' you will choose Sam, I promise you that pet' Crowleys last words were a threatening whisper.

Sams POV

I'd lost track of any kind of time, It felt like an endless nothingness, I thought pherhaps that this was it, nothing for all eternity, and maybe I could of coped with that, but suddenly light entered the room and there were at least six of them surrounding me, all with black eyes and twisted faces. I knew now for certain that these were demons I was dealing with,and as they began slicing me and beating me I knew I was in hell, the pain was relentless,But I still didn't break, one of them scorched my arm with fire, the pain was immense. I sceamed and fought but I was determined not to beg, just please let it end soon, let it all end.  
The blaze scorched other parts of my body, I could hear my self screeching in agony. Please I thought, just please end it. Then to my horror I felt one of my finger nails being ripped,torn formmy finger tips. 'AARRGGGH' Oh God! the pain was too much , I would break, another one was ripped out. Oh god No!

It stopped as suddenly as it had started, and the Deamons disappeared, I shut my eyes, wishing the great relief would finally come.

Deans POV  
'Do you want to see Sam again?' Crowley asked me flippantly  
'see how much fun your little brother has been having while we've been away having our mothers meeting'  
I did want to see Sam, but I was also afraid, what if I couldn't bare what I saw, what if Crowley had,had him killed already how would I forgive myself, what was I even doing?  
'Calm down Dean, Sammy dearest is still alive' he paused 'just' and with that he clicked his fingers and we were back in the room here Sam was being held captive.

Oh no, Sammy no! my brain reeled when I saw him, he was in a bad way, barely recognisable, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!  
'Dean' Sam's voice was barely audiable, his puppy dog eyes were wincing at me through swollen sockets. He knew it wasn't really me but he just seemed to be seeking some kind of reassurance. Sammy I thought, why won't you let me help you. I wanted to put a stop to this,but I couldn't keep ignoring his wishes, each time someone new was sacrificed for him a little part of him died, and each time he blamed me for saving him, for putting his life before anything else, a little piece of (whatever the hell was left of our fucked up relationship as brothers) died too.

'Oh stop it,you two are breaking my heart' Crowley Growled  
' You know Moose' he said turning on Sam now  
'CROWLEY!?' Sam looked at me/ us incredulously when Crowley used the nickname  
' Welcome to the party Moosey,how's your Head? banging?'  
'You're fucked up Crowley' It looked painful for Sam to even talk.  
'Natrually,I'm the king of Hell Darling, I'm bound to have a few hang ups' he smirked ' but you know, He wan'ts to save you Moose,god knows why, that brother of yours is mentally kicking and screaming away inside of me and all you have to do is tell him you want him to help you, and poof! all this goes away, hey I can even send you both on a little vacation, my treat,how about it boys?'  
' You're a liar' Sams voice was raspy 'Dean wouldn't sit by and watch you do this to me'  
Sams words stung, he wanted me to do this, he didn't want me saving his ass all the time at the expense of others, but then he didn't know about Castiel.  
' Oh Moose' Crowley continued ' lets just say somewhere along the line, there's been a misunderstanding and you have accidently given Dean the slight impression that you don't want his help and his ikcle fweelings are hurt, but hey! now lets all kiss and make up, and you can ask him to get you ot of here and we all live happily ever after'  
Sam went silent for a second, closing his swollen eyes, when they repoened they were hard  
' If Deans really in there and he's not helping me out,then he has good reason, I ...' he faltered for a second 'I don't want his help'  
'Really you boys are starting to grate, I wanted to do this the easy way,believe it or not I don't really want to hurt you Moosey...much, don't say I didn't give you a chance'  
In a blink another Demon appeared, and honestly he looked pretty damned scary,he was taller than Sammy with a wide face, and when he smiled which was darn creepy he had metal teeth.  
'Oh look Mooosey, you friend is back, and he tells me he has a thing for brunettes with long hair'  
The Demon was looking at Sam in a way that me want to kick his ass into the ground.

End of chapter  
Please r/r let me know what you think, I am trying not to be too dark here, but I want to be a bit realistic with the fact that this is Hell and these are deamons. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - for Old Times Sake!  
Sorry guys whole chap from Deans POV, hope you enjoy anywayz. (Takes on a bit of a twist, hopefully in the next chap or so you'll see where I'm going with it)  
DEANS POV

Get him the fuck away from Sammy. I was beginning to to see red, the giant of a demon was running his finger along sams face and then his neckline. Sam had his eyes closed, probably trying to hold back his disgust.

'All you have to do is say a simple prayer to that divine little friend of yours and you and Sammy can go home,it's that simple,I don't know why an earth you're resisting Dean, unless you're enjoying my company,like the old days eh squirrel, you know you and me howling at the moon'

That was the worst time of my life Crowley, I didn't even want to think of that time, I'd been so lost I'd nearly killed my own damn brother! and that was a shame I would never shake, never be able to forgive myself for.

'Fine, If you want to play it that way, step it up a notch metalhead' Crowley looked at the Deamon who was practically slavvering over Sam, making me feel sick to the stomach.

The deamon started fiddling with his belt.

Urg! what's he doing man,that is so wrong Crowley, Even you must know how messed up this is. Crowley was ignoring me, I'd pissed him off.  
Sam had his eyes open now, He was looking at the deamon panic stricken as the deamon undid his jeans and pushed up right against him,

'no get the fuck off me,what the hell is going on, No!' I felt like I was literally going to hurl as he planted his disgusting metal mouth on Sam lips, Sam started to tharash violently trying to get away from him. his chains banging against the cage bars.

Seriously Crowley stop this, or I will stop at nothing until I kill you,and I mean nothing.

'You'd better Get on your knees and pray then boy'

I felt my resolve begin to shake, Sam and I,we had been through Hell pretty much everything and come out the other end, but I couldn't watch this, whatever 'this' was, I wasn't sure we could survive it.

'Will you let Castiel go after...after you take his grace' I couldn't believe I was going to do this to Cas

'I haven't decided yet, and you are in no place to be making demands' Crowley was really pissed now  
What if I stay here, What if I stay here in hell with you, I don't have the mark anymore I'll be easier to control this time' I was desperate. I felt Crowley smiling.

' Is that what you choose?,yourself for the angel ?,my my Dean winchester, I'll make a hand puppet out of you yet. Now PRAY!'

I thought hard, Castiel please, I need you. Sams in danger I/we need you now,I/ we waited a second...  
He didn't appear, and to my horror the man in the cage was grabbing at Sams belt, I watched helpless as he roughly pulled down his jeans, then finally with one more clumsy hand gesture he totally exposed Sam. Sam was writhing and kicking,screaming at the Demon to stay away from him,but I could see tears in his eyes now. He was afraid.  
No OMG! STOP!, Crowley, I've tried to get Castiel, he won't come, please let Sam go,If there is anything in there anywhere Crowley you Have! to stop this.

The man had switched places and was coming up behind Sam now,Sam eyes wide in fear, Oh god, Don't make me watch this.

'Dean' Sam was looking at me in total panic, panic like I had never seen before, as the deamon closed in on him.  
'Dean Please, If you're in there man! help me! seriously Help me out '  
totally aware of what was about to happen , my mind gave out a terrified plea.

CASTIELLLLLLLLLLL!

He still did not appear,I was so desperate right now, Desperate not to allow this to happen.

Crowley! I will stay here,I will never leave without your say so and I will sign any damned contract you want, I am begging you now, don't do this. I didn't think it would work,I tried to close my mind to what was going to happen I didn't want to see what I would never be able to undo.

'Metal Head, Down' I heard Crowleys voice I couldn't believe my ears 'Don't say I never do anything for you pet' He hissed.

The Giant had disappeared, and to my relief Sams clothes were back on him and he was back in one piece not a mark on him.

'See good as new, no 'real' harm done, we'll just have to think of another way to get to that winged friend of yours,would you like your own body back squirrel? I'm kinda missing my old meat suit no offence' God knows where he'd been storing that.

before I had chance to think I was myself again, I could move freely,my thoughts were my own. It felt wonderful.

'SAMMY!' I went to him 'Crowley let him go'  
'As you wish puppet' the chains around Sams wrists disappeared I winced at his words, I could only imagine what he was going to do to me now,but at least Sam would be safe, and Cas too... for now.  
I threw Sam into a bear hug when I reached him, and he clung back to me for a few seconds

'you ok?' he nodded, but he still looked pretty choked.

'Yeah, thank god!' He glowered at Crowley 'what sick game is this Crowley?, what the fuck was that!?'

'Don't worry Sam, it's not your problem any more, say goodbye to squirrel, Moosey'

'no,what Dean!?' Sam stuttered

'fraid Samantha, Big brothers staying here with lil ole me, Besties just like old times' Crowley, back in his old meat suit wiggled his eyebrows.  
with that he snapped his fingers and Sam was gone. I was alone.

End of Chapter

Please R/R


	6. Chapter 6

Didn't think it was fair that Dean got all the limelight in the last chap, so here's a chapter Just Sam's point of view.

Chapter 6 - Well where the hell where you!?

Sam's POV -

I was back in the motel room where I'd been drugged and kidnapped. I knew I was pacing, up and down, needlessly, pointlessly. Brow scrunched up in confusion. What the blazers! Had that been about!? What sick game was Crowley playing with Dean?

'Hello Sam'

A familiar voice caused me to spin on the spot, shaking me from my thoughts.

'Castiel?' There he was, the very person I'd been praying for, for days not a mark on him, nothing that could even serve as the smallest excuse for his abandonment.

'Where the hell have you been? do you even realize that Crowley has Dean with him in hell right this very minute, He held me captive for days cas! And I prayed for you constantly, one of his fuckin Demons tried to... Tried to...' I stumbled on my words for a second, a little embarrassed

'Tried to frikkin 'do' me man!'

'Do you?' Castiel tilted his head confused

'Look never mind' I didn't want to continue on that subject. 'Why didn't you come?'

Castiel sighed

' I knew it was a trap, I know what Crowley is after, I've been keeping my eye on things for some time now, there has been a lot of talk between the angels about a demon uprising, So I've had my ears open, listening out for anything which might be useful'

'And? 'I said, still reeling from the fact he'd ignored my prayers and left us to rot.

'There's an ancient spell, written in the wind'

'Metaphorically of course' I put in, Castiel looked at me unblinking

'No it is written in the wind, well actually atoms in the make-up of the universe but...'

'Never mind! What does this spell do? and what does it have to do with Dean?'

Castiel continued.

'It's said this spell can turn a demon into an angel or should I say half angel, and that this Hybrid will be able to enter the gates of heaven, It is said that if the spell works completely they will be more powerful than any Demon or angel that has ever lived and have complete reign over both Heaven and Hell,'

I looked at Cas incredulously

'Wow, that's some serious stuff which needs to be addressed, but I still don't see what it has to do with Dean, or why you didn't at least 'try' to help us'

Castiel looked away, I could tell he was pained, that my words had stung him a little.

'Crowley only needs one more thing to compete the spell, he's a demon he's had a long time to collect his ingredients, He's been doing it sneakily over the years, blood from the knife of Cain, a righteous man and an un possessed Demon, He got all of those from Dean one way or another. He needed Fangs from a vampire, a werewolf and from one of the oldest living creatures of time...'

'Lillathan!' I thundered, Cas nodded

'There were many other ingredients too, all of which he managed one way or another to lay his hands on, all he needs now is the grace of an angel'

I winced at the thought of Cas having his grace ripped out by Crowley, but I still didn't get it, Crowley could of easily taken the grace of an angel at some point, in fact hadn't he stolen one and given it to Cas?

'I can see you're still confused. ' Cas was looking at me intently, his features softer somehow, he looked kind of... broken. ' Let me help you. Crowley, needs the grace of an angel that is true, but it cannot be just any grace, it has to be given willingly.. It has to be given as a sacrifice'

'So that's what this has all been about, Crowley thought you would sacrifice Heaven/Hell and quite probably all of humanity for me and Dean' I was in shock 'That's ridiculous'

Castiel hung his head

'Is it?' he said softly his big sapphire eyes round and tormented ' I would of come, in the end, I could not have left you there, eventually I would have broken and Crowley knows it that is why he has kept Dean'

I backed away clutching my head, I didn't know what to think, to be honest right now All Heaven/ Hell and humanity could back up its bags and fuck the hell right outta here cos all I could think about was what Crowley would do to Dean. All I could see when I closed my eyes was that Metal Faced Demon. My body shivered involuntarily.

End Of Chapter.

Hope the spell thing wasn't too Lame! Got a bit bored of thinking up ingredients, I might bring up a few more in later chaps, just to give authenticity.

R/R if you get chance .


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! bit of a short chap.

Chapter 7 - Pay back time

Deans POV

After Sam had vanished I turned to face Crowley.

'So now what, huh? You gonna chain me up have your little demon palls screw me over' I was afraid, but I wasn't going to give Crowley the pleasure of knowing that. I'd been to hell before and it was not a place I had ever wanted to return to especially not of my own free will. The thought that I was going to go through that again was enough to make even the toughest of guys want to run screaming, but I stood my ground, still looking at Crowley expectantly.

'You know Dean, you Winchesters are always singing the same old tune, always so quick to be on the defensive and torture?... well let's say that's just getting a bit old.'

'Well what then? Hit the bars, shoot some pool and pretend we're besties.' I said the last bit with a wry smile.

'No... fraid not, shame though, I can honestly say I almost enjoyed our little tryst, but can't have you roaming around freely now, can't have you bumping into Asstiel or Moosey.'

'Ok, so what then?, because I don't think Castiel is coming so if you think that by keeping me here, that your sick plan is going to work, I wouldn't bet on it, If Castiel was gonna show up, he'd of shown by now.

'Oh he will come puppet, I can assure you of that, you have to believe me when I say I'm not really interested in hurting you, but if I have to I will'

'You're a liar Crowley, you can't wait for the day that you finally finish me and Sam off, So why don't you just do it huh!? Finish me off, once and for all here and now.' He was pissing me off, toying with me, mind games, why were all Demons so obsessed with mind games.

Crowley was starting to go red

'Now you listen to me' he hissed ' I have bent over backwards for you Winchesters, given into your every whim, everything you've asked of me I've done it. You wanted me to let your Moose go and I did, not a scratch on him, when you became a demon I made you my right hand man and you smashed it right back in my face literally. I've spared YOUR DAMN LIVES' He was screwing up his face in rage, shouting 'MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! AND NOW!' he was seething 'AND NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME, THIS IS PAY BACK TIME'

I felt an invisible force smash me to the ground, as my head hit the stone floor everything went dark.

Sam's POV

'So what? We're just going to leave Dean there' I shook my head, this could not be happening, after everything we were going to be screwed by Crowley. There was no way I was going to let him keep Dean like some caged pet.

Castiel looked pained.

' I am not sure what I can do, If I sacrifice my grace then Crowley will be in charge of everything he may decide to kill Dean anyway, and you and me for that matter. If I don't go he may not...' his voice trailed off ' He may not ever let Dean go'

'There must be something we can do!' I flung my arms up desperately.

'There may be one thing, but it's risky, and it still may not work, If Dean has signed one of Crowleys contracts' Castiel went on hurriedly 'I went into hell last time and dragged Dean out, technically I could do the same again if Dean is only bound there by word or as a prisoner, but not in this meat suit, it's too easily recognized, and Crowley will be expecting me to show. I need a disguise.'

'So find another meat suit' it seemed pretty obvious to me.

' I don't have time, I need the person to be willing, also there is a big chance they will not come out of it alive… there is really only one way we can do this Sam.'

'We!?...' realization dawned on me 'Oh… you want to possess me' well if it was the only way we were going to get Dean back then I guess was on board.

'OK' I said 'Here goes'

Cass looked at me 'Uh Sam, do you have a freezer big enough to freeze this meat suit we could be gone a while'

End Of Chapter.

Hope you liked! Not actually sure Castiel would need a meat suit in heaven or hell but they are always depicted like that in the show, so let's go with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all that have stuck with this story. I am so sorry I stuck a kitchen in a motel and spelt demon wrong for half a chapter just noticed those things from prev chaps. I blame lack of sleep. This chap is a little dark so be warned. I will try not to make it too dark though.

Chapter 8 - A Noble King

Deans POV

I sat on the end of the bed taking in my surroundings, Crowley had left me in a room with no windows and no doors, It looked a little like a motel room from the 1960's and if I was honest was just the tiniest bit claustrophobic. It was pretty basic, nothing that would serve as a weapon of any kind. There were no mirrors, just a bed a bedside cabinet and a plastic cup of water. The decor was relatively bold and tacky. I had to say this was certainly not my finest hour.

I didn't have too long to dwell, Three of Crowley's lackey's appeared in the room, to my horror one of them was the metal faced Demon that had been a little too close to Sam. I wanted to punch him.

'Hello Sunshine' His drawl was slow and uneducated. I said nothing, I could see they had food, and I hadn't eaten for days. They placed the bowl in front of me and I started to wolf it down greedily, it wasn't much, it could of been laced with something but I was past caring, If Crowley wanted to kill me he could of easily done it. Besides I had a feeling right now I was better off alive to him than dead.

'You hungry Pig?' The metal head was inches away from me, I looked up at him. I still wanted to punch him.

He caught me by surprise, grasping the back of my neck, forcing me on to the bed face down, I flailed out with my fists catching him in the stomach winding him, and I was up! Off the bed but there was no way out, No windows, no doors, artfully dodging his two cronies I made for the far corner, I wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

His cronies advanced on me, I was backed in like a caged bird, A strong sure punch connected with the shorter one of the two's faces, but he just laughed as with a sharp jolt he and his play mate grabbed my arms painfully pulling them behind my back, with dread I felt cuffs snap over my wrists.

'Going somewhere tweety pie' Metal face was back in the central frame, sticking his huge ugly head right in my face, spitting every word he spoke.

'On the bed' he jerked his head, and his two companions started shoving me towards the bed in the middle of the room, desperately I kicked out, but it was to no avail, I may have been a good hunter but alone, handcuffed with no escape route I was well and truly screwed.

I fell on to the bed with a thud! Face down into the pillow, I felt his hands roughly pulling at my pants, I tried to shake him off, no frikkin way was I gonna roll over and let this happen.

'Get the fuck off me' I growled, desperately wanting to knock this guy in to the next world. He wasn't listening, He was straddling me now. I felt sharp tears of humiliation burning, I blinked them away, I would not give him the satisfaction. If this was it, at least it was me and not Sammy he was going to take out his sick perversions on, that was my only consolation I thought, as I closed my eyes preparing myself for whatever this sicko was going to do. I could feel his large rough hand on my bare skin where he had exposed me . I heard the zipper on his jeans slide down. I gulped, my stomach clenched.

'Hope I'm not interrupting anything girls' Further dread crawled over me It was Crowley. Now there would be more humiliation to add to my torment, I felt a small tear swelling and vigorously blinked it away, I looked straight at Crowley, but I didn't say a word, I just silently prayed it would be over quick.

' Was this on my orders?' Crowley was looking from one demon to another, he seemed a little annoyed.

The Demons released their grip, to my utter relief.

'We...we didn't think you would ... er mind my lord' One of metal heads cronies stammered.

'Didn't think I would mind..?'Crowley hissed ' you ATTACK my prisoner without my permission and you didn't think I would mind!'

'b..b..but he's a Winchester m'lord' Metalhead spoke up

Crowley was turning a shade crimson, I was sure he was going to burst.

' You operate on MY! ORDERS! One SIMPLE! RULE!'

'I...um...Sorry m'lord!' one of the cronies hung his head

'Well Sorry isn't good enough!' his last words were quietly sinister

To my utter disbelief, Crowley clicked his fingers and all three of the demons exploded, atomized, gone! Just like that into thin air, their very existence wiped out.

My handcuffs snapped free and I was er fully attired once more, sucking in fresh air with emotional relief. I looked at Crowley, but before I Could say a word he turned to me lazily, his usual casual attitude resumed.

'Listen squirrel, If any Demon is going to finish you Winchester boys off..' he paused for a moment and cocked his head slightly 'I'll jolly well do it myself, you can add it to the list of favors you owe me .'

With that he was gone.

I wasn't sure what to make of it, more mind games perhaps, or maybe Crowley did just intend to have the final satisfaction of finishing me off himself. Either way I was grateful my fate wasn't going to be like 'that' humiliated at the hands of some meat headed sicko with half a brain cell. I wasn't sure they had intended to kill me, but either way it didn't bare thinking about.

Crowleys POV

I cursed those pig headed demons mentally, why did demons have to be so disobedient! And now I had lost some of my best brawn thanks to that tiresome Winchester, How much more was I going to have to endure on their account. He was no good to me dead. I needed him alive, Castiel wasn't going to sacrifice his grace for a dead friend.

On the other hand maybe they wouldn't have killed him. I could of waited to see how far they would go, shook him up a bit, got him praying for his little angel friend. I couldn't really understand now why I hadn't, too much of that human blood. I was going to have to start giving that a miss it really was clouding my judgment and not for the first time.

I suddenly felt unnerved that maybe somewhere deep deep deep down buried under thousands of years of hurt and hate, I had felt sorry for him the 'great Dean Winchester', pinned down like that by a bunch lower band demons not fit to lick the filth from his boots, and let's face it if I hadn't left him in a room with no escape with nothing but his fists, it is unlikely the outcome would of come up in their favor, even I knew that. It was an unfair fight, I told myself, I had just been playing the noble villain, but then when had I ever been noble?

Well I resolved, it wouldn't happen again, He'd had his chance, next time I wouldn't stand in the way... But as I sat in my quarters, watching the embers of a dying fire I still felt unsettled.

Like I say thank you to anyone sticking with this, I am open to any opinions, and ways that this could be improved, Please constructive criticism only though, no one likes to be yelled at.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, don't know how long this story will run for as views seem to be dwindling, but I will give it an ending I promise for anyone who has persevered.

Chapter 9 - Everyone Loves Fancy Dress

Sam's POV

Castiel, I look stupid, I thought as we walked through Hells dark passageways, passing cages upon cages full of screaming people, some of which were horrifically burned or half torn to bits, I just wanted to get Dean and get out of here.

'You needed a suitable disguise; you cannot walk into hell looking like Sam Winchester'

A suitable disguise!? I looked like a pirate; I was wearing one of Dean's old leathers which were stupidly short on the arms, faded jeans with doc martin boots and a red bandanna which was holding my hair back. All I needed was a parrot and a hooped earring. Not to mention how ridiculous the sunglasses looked with this combo. Underneath them I wore black contacts an intelligent touch to this outfit debacle, my idea of course.

'He is keeping Dean in the far wing, part of his own private quarters' Castiel said in a matter of fact way.

How do you know that? I was a little surprised; we'd only come through the gates about fifteen minutes earlier.

'I'm an angel, I can search everywhere at once, and you know this Sam'

Yeah... er I know, but I don't remember us searching anywhere, we just got here.

'Sorry Sam, I tucked you away in another part of your mind so you did not notice'

Wha!?Why! I don't know if I like that man.

'I know, I'm sorry but I had to, Human minds don't cope very well with all that information passing through at once, I didn't want your head to explode.'

Oh... um right ok, just next time warns me.

Hey! If you know where Dean is why don't you just snap your fingers and take us to him.

'It's not quite that simple I'm afraid, He has it heavily guarded against angels, and I'm afraid even if I temporarily left your body, you wouldn't be able to enter either as it has no windows or doors, you would have to be an angel or a demon or at least someone of high magic to enter'

He's keeping Dean in a room with no windows or doors, how will he breathe

'Demon magic might not be as advanced as angel magic but I'm sure Crowley would be able to perform a simple ritual to simulate oxygen'

Uh yeah, cos that sounded so easy

So what are we going to do then? I was starting to feel a bit panicky, we had come all this way and I wasn't leaving Dean behind.

'Don't worry Sam, I don't intend to let Dean stay in this disgusting abysmal place any longer than I have to, but I need to search the area, I need to find a gap in Crowley's magic, and in order for me to do that it's best to approach delicately, On foot for now is probably best'

Deans POV

I was fed up of staring at four blank walls, stuck in this room with just my own thoughts for company, and trust me they were not always good company. How long would it be before Crowley realized that Castiel wasn't gonna show. A lump pressed against my throat and I forced it back down. I knew of course that he couldn't show but for some reason, deep down not that I'd admit it I felt abandoned, left here to rot while everyone else continued their lives.

I knew it wasn't true, that Sam would be going crazy searching for a way to bust me out, or at least part of me hoped it were true, the other part of me wanted Sam to stay the hell away, live his life, find another dog damnit!

And Castiel... my thoughts trailed off a little the lump forming, Castiel would do what He had to and that was that.

'Enjoying your Stay, I trust?' I groaned inwardly, even my own thoughts were a better companion than Crowley.

'What do you want?' I turned to face him, still a little embarrassed about the predicament he's found me in previously

' Y'a known Dean I thought you might be a little bit more pleased to see me'

' Yeah well you thought wrong, stop toying with me and tell me what the hell you intend to do with me huh!?' I was tired of his games, Crowley hadn't saved me out of kindness, he didn't even know what kindness was.

'Well... You know I said I didn't really want to hurt you... but I would if had to...'

My chest tightened

'Well I'm afraid I have to.'

End I chapter

My attempt at a cliffhanger, I've had writers block for two days, this chapter kinda ended up just writing it's self so I don't really know what happened. Hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

Not a lot to say…. Next Installment

Chapter 10 - Not everyone likes to meet new people.

Deans POV-

Of course he was going to hurt me, it had only been a matter of time and I'd known that, I'd known that when I'd traded myself in for Sam. The truth is I was shit scared, not of dying, not even of the torture that Crowley had in store, but of myself, I hadn't been able to hold out in hell last time, how long would I last this time? how long would it be before I broke and then what? I would beg for Castiel to come and then there, that would be a torture not worth thinking about, watching demons hacking away at a defenseless, graceless Cas! And I would know it was my entire fault.

Crowley was holding me in a cell, it was in total contrast of my previous room, instead of being clean and relatively livable this was a dark dirty rat infested dungeon, my arms were shackled above my head and I was naked to the waist.

I heard footsteps, I could see Crowley approaching with another demon in tow, He was tall and muscular but he didn't look quite as menacing as the metal head Crowley had blown from existence.

'Ah Dean' Crowley greeted me 'Meet our guest Lachlan, the two of you are going to become... let's say better acquainted, Although you do both already have one past acquaintance in common, or should I say did.' His eyes flashed at me slightly as me, then continued ' This Squirrel is Alistair's little Brother'

My muscles tensed as my gaze fell upon what was still in essence a complete stranger, his smile was twisted, he reached out and slid his hand down my body then cupping my chin he bought his face close up to mine.

'So you're Dean Winchester?' His breath was vile, I tried to pull away repulsed but he carried on 'I'm going to have such fun my little flower, plucking your petals one by one' With that I felt pain like nothing before my whole body stung like a thousand needles were jabbing into me all at once, my body was on fire I couldn't breathe, All I could hear were my own pathetic screams, I tried to shut down my mind I would hold out for Castiel as long as long as my body and sanity would allow me to.

Sam's POV

We were in, it had took some doing and a whole lot of time but there had been a gap in Crowley's magic as cas had expected and we were finally in. I stared around the empty room; it looked pretty average slightly dodgy decor but not what I was expecting. There was however no sign of Dean.

'Crowley must of moved him, He may of suspected that we would try something like this, this whole thing could be a trap, it is probably best that we leave'

Leave! Castiel we can't just leave! I was beginning to feel hopeless; I'm not leaving him here any longer. Please do another search anything! Find out where Crowley has taken him.

'I need to take you back, this far too dangerous, Crowley will try any trick in the book to get what he wants and if he realizes that you are just my meat suit he will use damaging you as another way to get to me and torture Dean. It is not practical Sam you must see this.'

No! Dam nit! I want to stay I don't care, we're losing time, anything could be happening to Dean you don't understand. My mind kept flashing back to the metal headed Demon, I could still feel his body touching mine, his breath on my shoulder I could feel vomit rising in my throat.

'I do understand Sam; I have been able to see what nearly happened before through your thoughts'

I wasn't sure I liked that either, but I guess he couldn't help it.

'There may be another way you can help Sam, you managed to get into hell before to save Bobby's soul, I'm pretty sure if you try hard enough you will be able to find another way in of your own accord, hopefully Crowley will be distracted by myself and Dean. We could use the backup'

Resigned I could see there was no argument, Fine but one way or another we got to get Dean out! Sooner rather than later. In that instant I realized we were already back at the bunker, and standing opposite me was Castiel in his old meat suit.

'Ok Cas, you gotta go, I've got your back, I'll find another way in even if it damn near kills me' But Cas's eyes were glazed over, he stooped a little clutching his Head. His eyes screwed up like he was in agony, and then he came to.

'Whoa dude, what the frick? you ok?' His eyes were round as saucers and if I didn't know better I'd say they were misted up a little.

'It's Dean... I can hear him, Sam' He looked at me wildly 'He is in a lot of Pain, I have to go.'

The bunker fell silent. He was gone and I didn't waste a second in getting to the library.

End of Chap

If anyone has any thoughts or views please feel free to comment .


	11. Chapter 11

Bit of writers block again, so sorry about the delay.

Chapter 11 - The things we are forced to admit.

Deans POV - 

The pain was constant there was no relief, no change of tack just constant pain.

'Please' I panted, I couldn't breathe or move all I could think about was the horrendous never ending pain. 'Please just kill me, Castiel isn't coming' the pain intensified, I could feel sweat pouring out of me, this was worse than anything Alistair had done and I didn't think that was possible. It wasn't physical whatever he was doing, there were no marks on my flesh.

'What's the matter flower, didn't Crowley tell you, when I'm finally through with making you beg for death, I'll make you my bitch, and then I'll make you scream all over again. This nightmare won't end, it'll be every day for all eternity just you and me baby cakes, unless your mate from bible class shows up.

Oh my god, please no, I felt something wet on my cheeks, I wasn't sure if it was just the sweat or tears or both, I didn't want him anywhere near me, the thought of him touching me, forcing me day in day out, this terrible pain forever I would die, surely I would just pass out and never wake up.

'Maybe I'll go after that brother of yours, pretty thing that he is, all floppy hair and big puppy eyes, do you think he'd enjoy this? Do you want to watch him cry and sob for his big brother, while you're all tied up with me? Mmmm? , then maybe I'll 'have' him after too'

Castiel, please come Cas! Please Castiel help me, I hated myself, but I couldn't bear to think of him doing this and worse to Sam, I couldn't allow that to happen because I was weak, because I'd let someone else into our equation, yes Cas was important to me, and that was all fucked up feelings wise like everything and everyone else in my life, but he could never take Sam's place, I would always put Sam first.

Casiels Pov

I knew it was a trap, there were no barriers to prevent me from getting to Dean, Crowley was expecting me to walk right in through the front door and shake his hand, and that was exactly what I was doing.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Dean hanging in chains, writhing and screaming, was he crying? what was it they were doing to him? It was certainly a very powerful dark magic, I would have to try and source its origin once we were out of this mess, and it was not safe for any demon to be wielding such a dangerous weapon.

'Castiel!' His Green eyes widened when they saw me but I could not read a clear emotion from them. It did not seem that he was relieved nor that he was upset, perhaps he felt both.

'Finally Castiel, you've come to your senses, shall we do this quickly, I'll try to make it painless' Crowley smirked at me; he'd been waiting for this. He and I had never even slightly got along, unless we had been forced to put aside our differences, he would feel no remorse if He killed me whilst cutting out my grace.

'On one condition.. .'

'Castiel no!, I didn't mean for this Cas honestly this isn't what I wanted' I could read Deans eyes clearly now, now they read guilt.

'I know Dean, You had no other choice, it is out of your hands now, this is my choice' I turned to Crowley.

'I will do this on one condition Crowley, once it is done, you let me and Dean go and you leave us in peace.

'How about I just take it anyway' He flashed a knife in my face

'You need my consent for the spell to work properly, so do we have a deal or not' I steeled

Crowley gave a bored sigh and a yawn

'Oh very well then, So predictable, you know one of these days one of you is going to completely throw me by asking for something different like jewels or never ending fame.' He spun dramatically on his heels

'Very well I'll let you both go and I'll leave you in peace, why not, I'm generous like that' winking he continued 'buuuut,If any of your little trio and friends try to stop me from the things I am going to do, then you'd better hope you don't fail because I'm coming for the Moose, and I will kill or do worse to both of you both if you get in my way. Our contract will be deemed broken' He smiled and a quill and scroll appeared.

'Now let's wrap this up shall we? sign on the dotted line'

Next Chapter will be the last, I have to finish on an even number I'm weird like that. please feel free to leave any comments, but please don't shoot me, I'm not mean really.


	12. Chapter 12

Last Chapter Folks

Chapter 12 - A Vivid Ending

Sams POV -

I slammed the book down on the table, I had been tricked! Castiel had known that even if I could get in to Hell again and there were a few ways that I could, that I would be unable to do it in time.  
There was a blinding flash which nearly threw me from my stool, Immediately I felt both anger and reilef as both Catiel and Dean stood before me.  
' Cas! you tricked me!' I blurted out whilst flinging an arm around Deans shoulder helping Cas to prop him up, he didn't seem to have any physical wounds but he was sagging a little and he seemed a bit out of it. Between us we propped him up on the sofa.  
'I had no choice Sam, There was only one way this could of ended and there was no point in risking three lives over two, you have to see that strategically speaking it would of been pointless to risk more lives than nececary'  
I growled,why did he always have to talk like that.  
' Whats wrong with him Cas?' I jolted my head in Dean direction.  
'I'm not sure, I think they were using some kind of powerful Dark magic on him, but I could not identify it, however it seemed to be more powerful and torturous than anything I have previously come across, we need to find out exactly what, it is extrememly dangerous for Crowley and his follwers to have this kind of weapon'  
'So Crowley escaped?'I said incredeously ' But you.. you still have your grace right? I mean you just zapped yourself here'  
Castiel hung his head  
' No Sam I do not have my grace'  
'Then...How? what... how did you get here?'  
'Crowley ... he..he let us go, he sent us back here'  
I shook my head in disbelief  
' So what now? we just let Crowley have some kind of world domination?'  
'No Sam, but we need to get Dean Healed and we need to arm ourselves correctly before we go after him, he threatned your freedom if we fail and all of our lives if we go after you.'  
I looked over at Dean, Who was still staring into space, Castiel was right about one thing, we definately needed to get him sorted,I hadn't seen him like this for a long time, what the hell did that spell do to him?  
' Ok Cas for now we take time off, Dean needs to rest, but we will find away to end this and get your grace back'

I just prayed there was some way to do both of those things, As I didn't fancy a lifetime of Crowley being in charge.

The End

A/N Sorry it wasn't much of an ending, I got a bit disheartened as it didn't receive a single reveiw and the veiws were dwindling per chapter. Thank you so much for those who did persevere, this last chapter is for you. I have left it open for a sequal but I have other story ideas bubbling away I want to work on atm. Thanks again to all those who stayed loyal to the plot hope you enjoyed.


End file.
